The First Christmas
by Ninor-san
Summary: Traducción. Un mes tras la trágica muerte de Matt en un accidente, TK 'celebra' la primera navidad sin su hermano.


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Todos los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Toei y A. Hongo y eso. No estoy ganando nada de este fic. Este es sólo un proyecto por diversión. Lo único que me pertenece son mis propios personajes y la historia.**

**

* * *

The First Christmas**

Abro mis ojos y observo débilmente el techo. Tengo vagos recuerdos de velas coloridas y canela por un momento, y entonces recuerdo qué día es.

Es Navidad.

No va a ser buena este año.

Lo intentaré. Por mama, lo intentaré, pero no voy a disfrutarlo.

No sin Matt.

Me quedo allí por un rato, acurrucado en mi cama. Por primera voz no hubo armónica para arrullarme la noche anterior. Seguro, soy algo mayor como para eso y Matt solía reírse cuando se lo pedía, pero…se volvió una tradición, y siempre amé oír tocar a Matt.

Normalmente ahora estaría bajando rápidamente las escaleras, preguntándome si este año derrotaría a Matt. Él ya habría llegado a tiempo para despertarme, sonriendo a la mirada en mi rostro cuando me diese cuenta de que era finalmente navidad.

No tengo deseos de eso este año.

No tengo a nadie a quien vencer.

Mamá realmente se ha enfocado en Navidad esta vez. Creo que es algo para hacerla olvidar a Matt. Tendré que preguntarle luego si funciona aunque parezca extraño que eligiese dedicarse a eso, pero quizá no. Era la única vez en la que estábamos juntos como familia.

Papá no vendrá este año. No creo que pueda lidiar con esto.

No sé si _yo _puedo soportarlo.

Nadie puede tocar 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' este año. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando mama lo puso en el reproductor y rompí a llorar. No entendió porqué al principio, entonces sollocé que era lo que Matt acostumbraba poner. Mamá comprendió que lo que era un recuerdo pequeño para ella, era uno muy doloroso para mí, y prometió no tocarlo nunca. Dije que nunca era demasiado, que un día sería capaz de escucharlo pero ahora no.

Puedo escucharla llamándome. Supongo que debo hacer un esfuerzo.

Aunque podría bien quedarme en cama por el resto del día, con regalos o no.

Bajo las escaleras. Recorriendo memorias. No hay necesidad de correr este año.

-Hola mamá, Feliz Navidad –beso la mejilla de mamá u ella me abraza fuertemente. La sonrisa en su rostro es la más sincera posible, pero sé que no desea sonreír realmente.

No he visto una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro en un mes.

¿Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo?

Él no debía salir ese día. No se había estado sintiendo bien, y estaba helando afuera. El hielo no se derritió en todo el día. _Oh, _pero lo _hizo, _se convirtió en hielo negro, una capa de hielo negro escondida sobre otro.

Se llama negro por una razón.

No puedes verlo.

No debía haber estado conduciendo.

No _debía _haber estado conduciendo esa noche.

No debía.

No debía haber estrellado el auto, no debía haberse marchado, no debía haber _muerto… _todos esos 'no debía'…no cambiaban nada. El 'no debía' seguía siendo 'fue'.

Creo que mama se pregunta qué estoy pensando. Me mira preocupada y no es hasta que sonrío que ella también lo hace.

"Ve a la sala. Estoy terminando estas tartas para el horno. ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

"No." hago un mohín ante el pensamiento. La comida no parece saber bien por estos días.

Ingreso la sala. La decoración navideña ha estado allí por una semana. Era lo más temprano que pudimos lidiar con ella, y algunas lágrimas todavía brillaban en el camino. Nada elaborado este año, sólo unas cuantas luces y el árbol.

El que tuve que decorar solo, por primera vez.

Desearía quitarlo de mi cabeza, pero no quiere dejarme hoy.

Me pregunto vagamente qué habrá sido de sus regalos. Es algo terrible pensarlo, pero solo se me ocurrió.

Mamá siempre compra los regalos de navidad por adelantado. Probablemente están escondidos en una caja, con el resto de sus cosas.

Me acercó a la cómoda de la ventana. De encima cojo un pequeño instrumento plateado, esperando que mama no lo vea.

No le gusta la forma en que lo llevo conmigo todo el tiempo.

Coloco la armónica de Matt en el bolsillo de mi bata y me siento junto al árbol, cogiendo los regalos.

Hay la mitad de lo que normal.

Como yo.

Hay la mitad de mí de lo normal.

Separo mis regalos de los otros bajo el árbol, y ordeno el resto en dos pilas. Una para mamá y la otra para papá.

Dios, Matt, sal de mi _cabeza. _

No puedo dejar de pensar en tí.

Como perdiste el control, como estuviese asustado, aterrado, incluso sintiendo dolor.

Como _duele _pensar_ así. _

No puedo querer gritar y romperme porque no estás aquí.

Pero ese no soy yo.

Así que prosigo en ordenar los regalos en columnas.

Al terminar, coloco los de papá bajo el árbol. Vendrá por ellos cuando pueda hacerlo; Tal vez mañana o el día siguiente, o el año próximo, simplemente cuando esté listo. No está tomando muy bien lo de Matt, tampoco. Quizá esté en casa todo el día pensando en él. Tal vez revise algunas fotografías o algún video casero. De cualquier modo pasará mucho tiempo llorando.

Me estremezco.

¿Cuánto resistiré_ yo _sin llorar?

Mamá entra a la habitación quitándose su delantal.

_Ya no_.

Rompo a llorar.

Mamá me observa, la preocupación evidente en su rostro. Escucho su voz y sus brazos alrededor mío, tratando de calmarme.

-¿TK? ¿Takeru, qué sucede?

Como si necesitara preguntarlo.

-¡¿Por qué no está aquí, mama?! ¿¡Por qué no está él aquí!? –me escucho sollozar casi sin creerlo. Me prometí que no lo haría…por mamá.

Puedo escuchar el temblor en su voz y no logro mirarla a los ojos. Sé que la hice llorar.

-No lo sé, nene…quisiera tener una respuesta que darte, de verdad…Así podría dormir de noche sabiendo porque mi otro nene fue arrancado de mí…

-Nunca…nunca he _estado _sin él, no sé qué hacer… –fuerzo entre las lágrimas, diciendo la verdad. Matt siempre estuvo allí sin estarlo. Eso quizá no tenga mucho sentido; lo que quiero decir es que siempre estuvo a una llamada o a un viaje en el subterráneo. No puedo _alcanzarlo _donde está ahora.

Mamá me consuela hasta que logro detenerme.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, cariño –sonríe débilmente –prefiero que lo digas, antes que lo mantengas todo dentro de ti.

-Eso es lo que Matt hizo ¿verdad? –me encuentro preguntando, tan sólo para llenar el vacío aún si sé ya la respuesta.

Ella asiente.

Cierro los ojos, volviendo a ese momento de nuevo

Cuelgo mientras mama atiende a la puerta. Veo su expresión alegre desaparecer al encontrarse con dos policías.

Avanzo hacia el lugar a la vez que escucho un murmullo de voces.

Querían pasar, pero mama era bastante persistente.

-Quiero saber qué pasa ¡Ahora!-gritó.

-Lo lamentamos…un accidente…nadie sobrevivió…

Ahogué un gemido de sorpresa, no podía creer que alguien hubiese tenido tan mala suerte. Sabía que ocurría todo el tiempo pero…nunca a mí. Supongo que siempre he sido un optimista.

Escuché más preguntas frenéticas de mama antes que rompiese a llorar. Fue en ese punto donde _tuve _que ir a su lado.

-¿Mamá? ¿Mamá, qué pasa? –pregunto, consciente de los nervios en mi propia voz.

-TK… –sollozó, guiándome de la mano lejos de la puerta. Sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal . La puerta continuaba abierta, no se había molestado siquiera en cerrarla y ambos policías continuaban allí, luciendo algo incómodos.

-TK… Son…son malas noticias, cariño…

-¿Quién? –recuerdo haber soltando, habiendo sobreentendido lo suficiente de la conversación para saber qué ocurría, y por la reacción de mama era alguien importante. Recuerdo suplicar mentalmente, _no papá o Matt, no papá o Matt, no papá o Matt…_Otras personas me importan mucho pero para evocar esa reacción en mama tenía que ser alguien mucho más cercano.

_No papá o Matt, no papá o Matt, no papá o Matt… _

-TK, es Matt…

_Oh, Dios, no…_

-Se ha _ido_, nene… –mamá se desplomó en el piso llorando. Sentí mi rostro azorarse y lágrimas que no pude controlar abandonaron mis ojos. Las sentí correr, húmedas y calientes sobre mis mejillas.

Lo mejor que pude decir fue:

-No…

Unos momentos después:

-¿M-mamá? Tiene que haber un error…n-no puede ser Matt ¡No _puede _estar muerto!

Mi madre sólo asintió, aún sollozando.

Me perdí allí por un instante, en este dolor que era demasiado para soportarlo, más dolor que _nunca _tuve que cargar.

Abrí los ojos y observé a mamá.

Está mirándome fijamente. Creo que luce preocupada.

-No pasa nada, mama –digo, forzando una pequeña sonrisa. Ella regresa el favor.

Parece pensativa por un minute, y luego pronuncia.

-¿TK? Hay algo que quiero decirte

Río y suspiro al mismo tiempo.

-Espero que sea algo bueno.

-No lo sé. Es por eso que necesito preguntártelo.

Afirmo para darle los ánimos de continuar.

-Matt había…comprado algunos regalos de navidad, antes –no pudo soportar decir _'antes de morir'_ –uno era…bueno, era tuyo –trato de no llorar de nuevo. Ella toma la mano tensa en mi regazo.

-¿Quieres tenerlo?

-Sí –pronuncio. No puedo imaginarme no teniéndolo.

Ella revuelve mi cabello cariñosamente.

-Lo traeré.

Se levanta, retirándose del cuarto. Estoy solo de nuevo.

Siempre estamos solos en el apartamento. Somos solo yo y mama aquí, a menos de uno de nuestros amigos nos visite. Pero hoy eso está mal. No _deberíamos _estar solos hoy.

Ese _'debería' _de nuevo.

Odio esa palabra.

Veo a mamá regresar, portando una pequeña caja. No está envuelto, Matt no puedo haber tenido el tiempo para hacerlo. Importa muy poco ahora. Encima tiene escrito mi nombre, con letra de Matt. Pesa como un CD, y al verlo no puedo evitar ahogar un gemido.

Creo saber lo que es.

Dentro está justo lo que predije.

Es una armónica. Justo como la de Matt.

Había prometido enseñarme a tocar.

Lucho contra el llanto de nuevo.

No sé si alguna vez lograré superarlo, Matt. Desearía que estuvieras aquí ahora…

Observo el árbol frente a mí.

Deseo _tanto _que estuviesen aquí.

Un segundo…

¿Es que…?

¿Es que el ángel…en el árbol…?

¿Es que _siempre _lució como Matt?

_-fini-_

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leerlo hasta el final :) Espero haber sido capaz de entretenerlos un rato :)

**N/T. Mi regalo de navidad algo...atrasado. Cortesía mía del trabajo original de Procurer Faith, pronto traeré más de sus geniales trabajos. **


End file.
